Bao Chin
Bao Chin '''is the younger brother of Yi Chin and first child born after the lift of the One Child Policy. He is the only true friend his sister had until creating Colon II due to her genius and being rather reserved. He briefly became '''Cyan Beaver in ''WWW Scoutranger: the Royal Conflict'', ''making him the youngest Scoutranger at 12 (even though he shouldn't have been able to go to the World Jamboree, He had learned responsibility at a young age and had quickly achieved first class). Character History Post-One Child Law in 2014, his mom accidentally became pregnant, but his parents qualified, under the new laws, to have a second child and was born on Christmas Day of that year. He grew up pretty quickly due to her big sisters antics and inventions, and felt lonely when she left for Hong Kong. Pre-Scoutranger After his parents died in a car crash, he was reunited with Yi and her mentor, Kelsey Taylor. He quickly got involved in Scouting to form new friendships (and distract himself from the girls fragile work). Having reached first class by his 12th birthday, his troop felt they could make an exception for him to join a Hong Kong crew going to the World Jamboree in Tokyo. Jasmine's Revenge The trek also gave his sister an excuse to finish the Mystic Transformation Device Draco Blaster, but was soon sidetracked by an old evil, Underworld Queen Jasmine. Kelsey and Yi worked together to form a team of teenagers to rise up against the new threat. Road to Cyan Beaver Yi felt he was too young to wield the raw power of the Sentai Core, but had created the Cyan Daipatchi in secret to give to him as a Christmas gift. However, he was captured by Royal Pain Diva Wasp. When they went to rescue him, Yi took the Cyan Daipatchi and a Universal Transformation Device Tai Cellular. After being freed, he was almost chained again by Shindrax, but got the Dai Cellular (already activated) and henshined into '''Cyan Beaver', with the silver chain being added into the bronze sleeve, giving him super strength. After demorphing, he asked if Yi made a mecha too, but was cut off as the formation of Jet Gattai GoHaken to defeat Shindrax and Universal Blaster WWW to defeat Royal Pain Diva Wasp (with Magis taking Parrot Breaker and Ryuki Bat Breaker) and Draco Blaster: Bazooka Mode (which Yi and Bao did together). Return of Cyan Beaver When the guardians of Ice and Fire were created by Jasmine, they swore to ruin Christmas, and Bao would not let them, and joined the team once more to bring a little Christmas Luck to them. Riku gave Bao the Hawk Daipatchi to summon Guardian Hawk and form Kyoryu Gattai Top Wing Emperor, with the help of his sister and Stella Ryoshalde to defeat the half spirits. He would transform one last time as part of a the 9 main Scoutrangers (the rovers would not have qualified for Space Camp) in a team up with the Jukairangers. Personality Bao is very responsible and helpful, yet Yi doesn't want him to be her assistant due to his lack of understanding of the complex Sentai Core. He has a love for culture and travel, and dreams of being apart of the Aquaraiders or the Space Sheriffs. Relationships * Mother (deceased) * Father (deceased) * Kelsey Taylor-loco en parentis * Yi Chin-sister (China Dragon) Powers and Abilities * Super Strength-when transformed, he has super strength * Beaver-like powers-with the Beaver Daipatchi, he was able to consume wood Cyan Beaver * Universal Transformation Device Tai Cellular ** Cyan Daipatchi ** Beaver Daipatchi (Royal Conflict) 'Appearances: '''Royal Conflict, Rec 44+45, Space Camp Quest Notes * He is the first Cyan Ranger since ''Kyuranger ** Interestingly, he shares similarities with Kotaro Sakuma *** Both only turn 13 in the show, making them the youngest rangers in Sentai *** Both are cyan extra rangers introduced in Q1 (Space 5 and Rec 1 respectively) *** Both lack a gadget/weapon exclusive to them **** Kotaro used Spear (x3) and Shot (x1) **** Bao only shared Bazooka Mode with his sister *** Both of their motifs involve something symbolic **** Polaris, the North Star, is located in Ursa Minor (Koguma) **** The Silver Beaver is a special award given to adult leaders who impact the lives of youth in the BSA ***** It is given to those who don't seek it, and many rangers are often ordinary people who have to take up the mantel to save the world. Since Bao had been prevented from entering Yi's workshop for years (knowing that he was too young), he wasn't phased that he wasn't chosen to be on the core team. * He is the first ranger since Bud without his own Mecha ** Bud shares Zyuoh Condor with Yamoto ** Bao would use Guardian Hawk on Christmas because Riku had become Rover Eagle (II) since the movie, but concept art of Guardian Beaver seem to be based off Titan Dolphin * He is the first solo movie ranger (as the spirit Jettaroids were a team) to return in series and the team-up with their successor * With the chain embedding itself into the Bronze sleeve might be a reference to the auxiliary Akaninger's sashes * He is the first tertiary blue to be good since Dai-Kun (production) ** D was a monster of the day for Kyoryuger's Summer Movie ** Vypra, one of the pieces of Drachen Fyre, is an evil ranger *** Screw is assciated with Cyan, which would have made her 4th Blue for Himitsuranger ** Many secondary Blues (Tesera and Haruka) were also villains in the Reiwa eraCategory:Movie-Exclusive Category:Extra Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Child ranger Category:Lemurseighteen